Fall In Love With Me As Well
by homoyuri
Summary: [SEVENTEEN/17/Sebongie Kids] Di dalam gereja putih. Dua pasang bola mata yang saling bertaut dan tiga hati yang terluka. "...karenanya, jatuh cintalah padaku juga." Jisoo/Jeonghan/Seungcheol, Jeongcheol/seunghan, slight of Jihan


SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment  
Jadi fangirl sampai tua pun aku nggak akan memiliki mereka (sebongie kids), jadi cuma bisa delulu dan iseng bikin ginian karena haus asupan. FF ini inspirasinya diambil dari adegan lagu di film India (iya, India Bollywood yg nari-nari plus nyanyi itu bruh XD) judul film-nya 'Dhadkan' dan lagunya Dil Neh Ye Kaha Hai Dil Se. Dan ini dalam rangka menggalakan #1week1fict buat diri sendiri sekaligus latihan bikin drabble dan ficlet yg pendek /banyak gaya elahh/

 **Fall In Love With Me As Well**

by rahmalejandro

Tags: Marriage!AU, Boy x Boy, Shounen Ai

.

.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Saat langkah terakhir pengantin wanita menuju altar. Pendeta baru hendak bertanya perihal ucapan janji setia saat Jeonghan beranjak pergi dari duduknya.

Kakinya melaju gesit menuruni anak tangga gereja. Sol sepatu berderap kencang menampari granit putih, beberapa kali terseok, nyaris jatuh tetapi gagal. Barang tentu kesedihan yang meradang mampu menopang kakinya lebih kuat, karena nanah sudah terlanjur pecah di sudut ulu hati.

 _Aku tidak bis_ _a…_

Upacara pernikahan belum usai. Hiruk pikuk ucapan selamat berbahagia sudah ia tinggalkan. Rekan-rekan yang menangis terharu ia abaikan. Do'a tentang masa depan dan momongan ia dustakan. Jeonghan berlari, keluar menuju rimbun belukar taman.

 _…_ _melihatmu bersama dengannya._

Bersembunyi diantara labirin bunga, ia menyandarkan kening pada punggung pohon yang meliuk. Pipi basah, mata memerah dan hidung mungil sudah lecet karena usapan yang terlalu sering. Isakan terbata keluar dari bibir yang bernafas dengan melodi putus-putus. Jeonghan menumpahkan tragedi dalam air mata yang mengalir.

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

Sepasang kaki lain mengejar Jeonghan, dengan tangan yang berusaha meraih, dan hati yang tak pernah berhenti berharap. Mendapati pujaan yang sedang menangis, sembilu mengiris tipis hatinya. Dalam diam kedua kaki itu mendekati yang tercinta, kedua tangannya menyentuh tubuh yang selama ini menjadi asa baginya.

Tenggorokan Jeonghan masih terasa tercekik saat tangan besar itu menyentuhnya. Lembut dan perlahan melingkari pinggang. Memeluk dari belakang agar Jeonghan tidak terlena kesedihan.

 _…_ _terlalu mencintaimu._

Tangisan Jeonghan semakin menjadi. Mata dipejamkan memeras air mata keluar. Sesenggukan dalam dekapan erat yang menyelimuti punggung rapuh.

"Aku tidak bisa...," Jeonghan berdesis lirih dalam rengkuhan yang coba menenangkannya. "A-aku … t-tidak bisa melihatmu menikah dengan wanita itu," ucapan berbaur dengan tangisan, "Aku mencintaimu … terlalu mencintaimu, Jisoo."

Berada dalam satu gereja dengan latar upacara sakral tak ayal menjadi ironi melebihi cerita novela saat takdir memberikan peran kontras pada Jeonghan dan Jisoo; tamu dan pengantin pria. Mustahil mewujudkan hasrat untuk saling menggengam tangan saat jodoh yang lainnya sedang berjalan menghampiri altar.

Saling bertaut pandang saja sudah perbuatan cela, sesungguhnya. Terlebih keduanya sudah menerima jatah jodoh masing-masing. Dan Tuhan tidak akan suka pengkhianatan dalam ikatan sakral pernikahan.

Jeonghan baru tahu, cinta itu siksa bila tak bersatu.

Tangan besar itu merengkuh Jeonghan lebih erat. Telapak lebarnya menelusup semakin dalam di lekuk pinggul kecil. Dagu kokoh jatuh di pundak kiri Jeonghan. "Menangislah … menangislah jika itu bisa mengobati lukamu."

Jeonghan terhenyak. Tubuhnya membatu. Jantungnya mencelos.

Segera, dekapan ia lepas kasar. Tubuhnya ia paksa berbalik. Mata bulatnya membesar melihat wajah asli takdir. Angannya berderai dicabik realita.

 ** _PLAKK_**

Tangan halus berperilaku kasar.

"Beraninya kau … beraninya kau memelukku, Choi Seungcheol!"

Mengelak fakta, Jeonghan menggertakan gigi, geram. Tumitnya mundur perlahan, membuat jarak dengan Seungheol.

Seperti lompat ke jurang, hatinya hancur berdebum kasar. Jisoo yang diharapkan datang, tidak pernah berlari menyusulnya. Pengantin pria bahkan tidak beranjak pergi dari altar dan meninggalkan pengantin wanitanya.

Tuhan menempatkan bidak catur yang berbeda dari yang Jeonghan harapkan. Choi Seungcheol yang ia benci, justru baru saja mendekapnya dari belakang. Memberi rasa nyaman tanpa Jeonghan pinta.

Jelas, ini jawaban Tuhan tentang merelakan dan membangun cinta kembali.

Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau pikir, kau ini siapa … jangan pernah berani menyentuhku lagi," mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Seungcheol, Jeonghan tidak dapat menerima apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi, sedikit pun!"

Ultimatum yang seharusnya tidak dikeluarkan untuk suami sendiri.

Menelan kekecewaan Jeonghan berlalu pergi. Kembali berlari dengan air mata yang menetes tertahan. Tanpa ia sadari, bukan saja hatinya yang terluka ... ada hati lain yang mungkin menelan siksa karena dirinya.

.

Seungcheol masih tertegun, memandang punggung Jeonghan yang mengecil dan menjauh. Pipinya panas, denyut nyeri masih terasa sangat. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha menghela nafas dengan lega.

Nyatanya tamparan di pipi tidak sesakit kisah cintanya. Akhirnya Seungcheol tahu alasan dibalik sikap dingin Jeonghan selama ini—tanpa bertanya sudah ia dengar langsung dari bibir Jeonghan yang fasih menyebut nama pria itu.

 _Tidak bisakah, sekali saja…_

Benar adanya, rasa tak mengenakan di dada yang ia rasakan saat melihat mata Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling beradu tatap bukanlah kesalahan fungsi organ tubuhnya. Ada kisah yang belum terselesaikan di antara Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Mengendap dan menyumpal rongga hati Jeonghan hingga Seungcheol sulit masuk.

Tiga bulan rumah tangganya dengan Jeonghan adalah sebuah teka-teki. Bukan salah perjodohan keluarga tiba-tiba yang seperti misteri. Tapi, takdir yang lengah karena mengizinkan orang lain tinggal di pojok buntu hati Jeonghan sebelum Seungcheol datang.

Ia tahu ini akan sulit. Tapi, bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan.

 _…_ _kau melihatku_ _dengan cara yang_ _sama seperti kau melihatnya?_

Tidak masalah jika ia belum hadir saat Jeonghan memulai awal rajutan kasih, cukuplah kini ia berusaha bertahan saat benang cinta terakhir disimpul mati.

Penyatuan mereka sudah direstui Tuhan. Dan Seungcheol tidak akan membiarkan pemberian Tuhan menjadi sia-sia.

 _Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu…_

Kini dan nanti, Seungcheol hanya punya tiga harapan: Pertama, Jeonghan akan mengerti degup jantungnya yang bernyanyi senada dengan irama nafas Jeonghan. Kedua, Jeonghan paham akan langkah kakinya yang selalu mengikuti gerak bayangan Jeonghan. Ketiga, yang terakhir dan mungkin paling didambakan, Jeonghan bisa jatuh cinta padanya—suami yang menunggu meski Jeonghan tidak pernah meminta.

 _…_ _karenanya, jatuh cintalah padaku juga._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 _._

 _._

Ale's corner:

Demi dewa! Ini apa banget dah…oke, ini absurd :/  
Nggak bisa gambarin emosi Jeonghan kaya Tante Shilpa Shetty yang di video klip-nya...Orzz


End file.
